


Break

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, don't worry they're not fighting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Hinata's fears finally push him to the edge, Kageyama can only just go along for the ride and hope he doesn't burn down their house.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've been good at posting these parts in real time, but I'm getting impatient for this ending I've been thinking about for a solid year. So I'm just going to throw everything I have at you.
> 
> This chapter takes place in mid August (when it was _supposed_ to be posted, and it's the last part before we reach the long awaited Halloween conclusion. Since my update schedule is dead, I don't know when I'll get it to you. Hopefully soon.
> 
> Anyway, here is probably my favorite part.

Acidic fear pooled in the pit of Hinata’s stomach. He wasn’t in danger. He wasn’t doing anything reckless. He was just sitting on the couch staring out the window. The garden was full to bursting after such an abundant season, the pumpkin vines so plentiful that they spilled outside the garden fence with large bulbose pumpkins that were still growing.

Those damn pumpkins.

When he was first trapped in the pumpkin patch, Hinata resented those pumpkins. He tried to rot them away, but it make him weak and sick. Hinata had to keep the pumpkin patch healthy just to survive. Not once did he know why he was trapped.

After many years, he stopped feeling anything towards them. It was simply how it was, and he couldn’t fight it.

This fear had been consuming him more and more with each day. After Kageyama left for work, Hinata could spend hours simply staring at his pumpkins, worrying about them. Going back to that existence scared him just as much as staying human. As a human he was trapped in a physical body but at least he could move around. Could he cope with being restricted to the pumpkin patch?

If he were being honest, he didn’t want either option.

But he wanted Kageyama more than anything.

He loved looking down at his hand every day and seeing the ring on his finger, knowing that Kageyama proudly wore its match. Their Handfasting was the best day he ever had  and he’d remember it for millennia to come.

Hinata couldn’t think of millennia right now, only next Halloween. Only a few months away.

After their fight, Kageyama was more accepting to Hinata’s fears of humanity and started working on ways to make it easier on him. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better.

But there was still that fear.

What if none of this worked and he went right back to the pumpkin patch?

Finally, the fear became too much.

Hinata grabbed a shovel and went outside.

  
  


Kageyama felt immediately concerned when he came home from work, smoke was billowing from his backyard. Too much smoke.

He quickly parked (probably on the lawn, he was too worried to aim for the driveway) and ran in back to investigate.

The first thing he saw was the enormous bonfire. It was huge. Too huge. Huge enough that he doesn’t know how the fire department hadn't been called. 

Then he sees Hinata standing next to it, completely dwarfed by the flames.

He runs to him. “Hinata, you dumbass! What are you doing?”

Hinata turns around and Kageyama is startled by the manic look in his eyes.

“Hinata?”

“Don’t worry, the fire is contained.” Hinata’s voice was too calm, it was eerie.

“Hinata, what are you doing?”

“I’m getting rid of the pumpkins.”

“The pumpkins? Wh-” That’s when Kageyama saw the garden. It wasn’t just the pumpkins.  _ Everything _ was torn up and ripped out by the roots, from the strawberries to the sage. “Hinata…”

“I harvested what was ready,” he clarified, as if that made all this okay.

Kageyama walked over to the garden. Nothing green was left and large pits were carved into the dirt. “Hinata.  _ Why  _ are you doing this?”

“I need to find out why I’m stuck here!” The words were so forceful that Kageyama had to take a step back. The air around Hinata crackled with power and Kageyama briefly saw who Hinata used to be, how he was centuries before Kageyama even met him.

“Alright.” Hinata was clearly not okay, Kageyama could at least pretend he was. “You think digging is going to help?”

“There has to be a reason that it’s  _ here _ . There has to be something here.”

“Alright just … wait here. … And make sure that nothing else catches on fire.” Kageyama went and got a second shovel. When he came back, Hinata was back in the garden, digging a new hole. Wordlessly, Kageyama joined him. If digging was going to make Hinata feel better, Kageyama would help.

They dug for hours and Kageyama grew more worried. It didn’t take long for Kageyama to realize Hinata was doing something to keep people from calling the fire department, and the fire burned down to safe levels on its own. He didn’t know how long Hinata had been working before he got home, but Hinata would fight every time Kageyama tried to get him to rest. The best he could do was make sure Hinata was fed and well hydrated until he tired himself out.

It happened eventually, too late in Kageyama’s opinion, but at least he could bring his husband to bed. Gently cradled in his arms, he carried Hinata inside. He wiped off some of the dirt and laid him in bed. Kageyama had work in the morning, but he still had to watch the fire until it burned itself out completely. At least Hinata was resting.

Hinata was back outside before Kageyama even left for work, but at least he ate breakfast before he went out. The manic look in his eyes didn’t dim in the slightest. Kageyama made lunch for him to eat later and called Bokuto to ask if he could check in on Hinata at some point. It was in the afternoon that Bokuto called and asked what Hinata was doing. Kageyama didn’t have any good answers for him.

When he got home, Hinata had finally stopped digging. He found him sat on the ground next to the massive hole that used to be his garden. As he got closer, Kageyama saw that is was much more massive than he thought.

In Hinata’s hands was a dirt covered coin. It was a coin in shape anyway, in size it looked more like a dinner plate. He was turning it over, rubbing dirt out of the carvings, he even slammed it against a rock a few times.

“Is that it?”

Hinata was startled by Kageyama’s voice. He looked up, and Kageyama felt the tightness in his chest leave him. Hinata finally looked normal again, like he wasn’t on the brink of breaking. He handed Kageyama the coin. “Yeah. But I don’t know what it is.”

Kageyama looked it over. It was badly tarnished and he couldn’t make out the carvings, but he could feel power in the coin. Perhaps Hinata felt it a lot stronger than he did. “Let’s go inside and try to figure this out then.”

Hinata stood up to follow, but stopped. “What about the hole?”

“Don’t worry about it. Maybe we’ll make it a pool.”

After a good soak and a lot of polishing, Kageyama could finally see the coin for what it was. It was depressing.

“What is it?” Of course Hinata couldn’t tell what it was, he was beyond human magic.

Kageyama could easily imagine the person who made it. They probably had good intentions, maybe there was a famine going on at the time. What better way to stop a famine than trapping a harvest spirit and forcing it to grow bountiful crops. Maybe they were going to release Hinata eventually and just couldn’t find the coin again. But probably not.

Kageyama could feel his own sadness on his face as he looked to Hinata. Wide eyed and curious, relief making him softer. At least Kageyama was able to figure out that he could move Hinata with the pumpkins, they must have been full enough of the coin’s magic to allow him to leave for a short while.

“This is it,” was Kageyama’s answer. Because this was  _ it _ . Hopefully the root of all Hinata’s fears would be gone once he broke the spell on this wretched coin. “I can break the spell. It will be gone before Halloween.”

Hinata dove forward. The coin clattered to the ground, likely denting the floor.

He tasted the joy in Hinata’s kiss. Kageyama couldn’t even imagine what Hinata must be feeling, to know that after so long he’d never have to go back to the pumpkin patch.

**Author's Note:**

> Some further reassurance, you will not have to wait until Halloween to see how this all ends like I was planning. I can't say when exactly it will be done but it will be done soon.
> 
> Also I don't know what happened, I wrote this in a couple of hours. Usually it takes ages for me to write.
> 
> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
